mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Jake English
|intro = 6020 |age = 15 (almost 16) |screenname = golgothasTerror |style= No capitalization after the first letter of a sentence; no apostrophes, only terminal punctuation. Tends to use emotes with asterisks. |specibus = Riflekind, Pistolkind |relations = Grandpa - Pre-Scratch Self Jade - Penpal Post-Scratch Jade - Grandmother |home = A Pacific island |like = Skulls, All Movies, Girls of a Cerulean Complexion, Fisticuffs, Adventure, Firearms |music = |pesterlogs = Act 4= |-|5= |-|6= }} Jake English is a young man living on a pacific island, and is Jade's mysterious penpal. When an attempt was made to name him, it was revealed that he, like Jane, already had a name allocated to his placronym on his thirteenth birthday. Not that it really matters though, as you would have probably just stuck him with some vulgar, childish moniker like . He signs some of his letters as J. He helped Jade work on John's present, providing the four weapons. He loves adventure and brawling, writes in a very peculiar fashion, and will meet John sometime in the future. He mentions in his letter that, while the bunny was his idea, someone else was "twisting his arm" to get him to make it. He has access to a sendificator, and uses it to send the modified bunny to Jade, despite his residence in a universe entirely different from Jade's own. He claimed to be Jade's grandson, and though it is yet to be revealed, it is likely that in the post-scratched universe she is indeed his adoptive grandmother. Jade believes him because she felt like she was "talking to family". See Also Grandpa, his previous incarnation before The Scratch. Trivia *His bedspread is covered with images of each Troll's Lusus. *He may or may not have an affiliation with . The obvious would be his name. On his shirt is an image that appears to be very similar to Lord English's head. As well as this, he has a piece of headwear that looks similar to Lord English's head. It is also stated that Lord English's right leg was not created when he was formed, and as such he does not have one. One of the posters on his wall, "The Time Traveling Demon", actually features Lord English himself. He has a few issues of The Incredible Hulk scattered on his bedroom floor, upon whom English's appearance is partially based. It is possible, however, that Jake and Lord English are in no way related, as it has been stated on 'Andrew's tumblr' that English influenced Alternian culture, and may have just done the same to the Post-Scratch version of Earth. *His title may be the Page of Hope, as both aspects are found in the last three sentences of his introduction. Another possibility is Knight of Hope due to the posters on the right wall. It is also possible for him to be a Hero of Space, as his house is in the same location on Earth as Jade's, therefore near a Forge. *His love of cerulean ladies is an obvious callback to Grandpa's collection of blue portraits of females. This could also be a reference to the main character of Avatar, who shares the same name. *His chumhandle is a reference to Golgotha, the place where Jesus' crucifixion is said to have occurred. The Bible glossed it over as "The place of the Skull". It derives from gulgōleth, which means skull. His chumhandle name could also reference a powerful, influential being that was killed, then resummoned as a terrifying, more powerful being - similar to how Doc Scratch's death led to the creation of Lord English. *Jake's computer appears to be a helmet which bears a strong resemblance to Lord English's head, even the the flashing eyes. *He shares his text color with Jadesprite. It is almost exactly the same as Rose's, except inverted. *Andrew Hussie has pointed out in this Blog post that Jake has the same initials as John Egbert. It also merits pointing out that his chum handle, golgothasTerror, has the same initials as John's original handle, ghostlyTrickster. GT.